Dark Void
Dark Void is one of the four Void Siblings, a group who vowed to protect the multiverse, though he is no longer interested in said vow. He was created by AP100 on fanfiction.net. History Dark Void existed in the multiverse since the beginning of its existence. After exploring the multiverse with his siblings, they founded the Guardians of the Multiverse, and created the Ultra Dimension to act as their main base of operations. Somewhere along the road, Dark Void found out that Terminal Void, his sister, had sealed herself away from everyone in the Ultra Dimension basement. Dark Void took the key and hid it. One day, his brother Void was on patrol and helped a version of Lincoln who was stuck in an empty dimension. This version of Lincoln was eventually trained under Void's wing and became Ink Lincoln. After a couple years, his brothers Void and Anti-Void met their end at the hands of Error Lincoln while trying to save Ink. After the death of the his brothers, and his sister sealed away, Dark Void recognized that he was the only operating Void left. He ran away, leaving the apprentice Ink in charge of the Guardians, and went his own way. During his journey, Dark Void found a world being destroyed by Error. Error was erasing an alternate version of Luna, but Dark Void intervened and stopped it, saving her. Error made no hesitation to leave, and Dark Void recruited the Luna he saved for his own. He gave her the name Fatal Error Luna, and the two continued adventuring, searching for Error. Dark Void eventually found a Ghost Charm, a magic necklace that can make you invisible. He also took the Phantom Gauntlet from the Ultra Dimension Armory. His current activity is unknown. Appearance When Dark Void was younger, he looked like a version of Lincoln that was albino, except for the black hair. His skin and black clothing were stained in various places by blackout paint. Dark Void's current appearance has less resemblance to a Lincoln, due to no longer having the iconic hairstyle. There are also no ''visible ''stains due to his new clothing, but the ones on his skin may still be under them. Personality Dark Void was always a bit more serious than any of his other siblings, but ever since Void and Anti-Void's deaths, his seriousness has been dialed to 11, and to the point where he no longer hesitates on the thought of killing. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Dark Void is one of the most powerful beings in the whole multiverse. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Dark Void is very strong when it comes to physical power. He is so strong that he has to hold his punches back to ensure he doesn't completely obliterate whoever he punches. * Superhuman Intelligence: Dark Void is very smart. Not the smartest of his siblings, but still very intelligent. * Teleportation: Dark Void can teleport just by thought. * Invulnerability: Dark Void's body is very strong. You would have to be very strong to even scratch him, meaning he's basically unkillable. * Multiversal Travel: Dark Void has the power to travel through the multiverse. This is a power very few beings have. Dark Void was born with this ability, so he never had to go through the training process like most do. Abilities * Master of Combat: Dark Void is master at pretty much any fighting style. Even if somebody invents a fighting style, Dark Void can copy and learn everything by simply watching somebody use it. Weapons * Dark Void's main weapons used to be his Blackout Claws, claws made out of blackout paint. They were the cause of the stains on his clothes and skin. He can still use the ones on his left hand, but his right hand currently holds the Phantom Gauntlet. * The Phantom Gauntlet is Dark Void's newest weapon, and helps him greatly. The silver gauntlet can release Phantom Energy, a type of energy that can nullify superpowers. This helps in many situations, basically guaranteeing him the win. * The Ghost Charm allows Dark Void to turn invisible if he wishes, though it is mainly a last resort. Relationships Allies Void Family Dark Void loved his siblings to death. When he was with them, he felt at peace. But once Terminal sealed herself away and his two brothers died, his love for them fueled his anger and desires for revenge. Ink Ink was Void's apprentice. Dark Void never really talked with Ink, but his opinion of the apprentice sunk deeply some time after the death of his brothers. Dark Void never blamed Ink for their deaths, but he despises Ink for the fact that he won't properly avenge them. Enemies Error Error is Dark Void's main target, and the word "hate" is nowhere close to describing how Dark Void feels about Error for killing his brothers. Dark Void is so angry about it, he actually wants to completely end Error's life for it. Gallery Category:Lincolns Category:Void People